I've realized that I
by Urzu7Angel
Summary: I've realized that I... what will ed gonna say next...read it and you'll know...
1. Truth

They have been friends since childhood, they have gone thru many unpleasent things. They have lost the people they love most, but then they have realized how they what are their true feelings for each other. This is a story of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell.

"You've heard of the Rockbells haven't you, they're the people whim saved your live"

"BROTHER NO!!!"

"That's right I've seen them in flesh and I killed them"

"BROTHER!!!"

"Huh, Winry?!?!"

"This man, he's the one whom killed mom and dad…"

"Winry…"

"But why, what have they ever done to you…why…"

As Winry picks up the gun that was near, she have a decision to make, to pull the trigger or to stop whats she doing.

"Winry don't do it!!I'm begging you!!!WINRY!!!"

"Shot and you'll be my enemy for life."

"WINRY!!!!"

"You guys are the one whom pulled the trigger first, not knowing you've started a war. So now prepare to die."

"WINRY!!!!"

"I will not let you hurt her… I will protect her even if it cost me my Life!!! Thats what I will do to protect her…"

"Edward…"

"Well I guess this is an opportunity to kill you too huh... Well then, prepare to die!!!"

"WINRY!!!!!!"

"Dam…."

"Brother go take Winry somewhere save, I'll go catch Scar"

"Ed…Edward"

"Winry why are you doing this, why are you saving me???"

"Because Ed, you have to live and return Al to normal. You could say that this is what I only can do to thank you…for everything…"

"WINRY PLEASE STAY WITH ME!!!WINRY!!!"

She fainted, but she didn't die, she knows someone whom is strong anyways…

"Winry are you ok" asked Al

"I'm glad you're alive" Riza said

"Same here" Said Roy

"Ed…"She thought

"Hey um…Guys can I talk to Winry, privately …"Ed said

"But broth…"

"Let them be Al" Riza whispered

"Take your time ok Ed" Roy told him

"Thanks Colonel"

The doors shuts, Ed was nervous, he's not sure what to say.

"Edward…"

"Winry...Thanks"

"No I should be the one who should be thanking,not you Ed."

"So you alright?" he asked

"Well…yeah but what about you, you were pretty beat up back then?"

"I alright, I'm strong aren't I?"

"You're right, but why did you want to talk to me alone anyways."

Mean while…

"Hey Al can you hear anything?"Roy asked

"No…I think Ed put alchemy so we can't hear anything"

"Dam…"

"But I could use alchemy back to backfire it…Here goes… I hear them!!!"

"Lieutenant, You should hear what they're saying"

"Are you blind Roy, I'm hearing what they're saying"

A couple seconds later…

"Well uumm, you see, well…"

"Ed…"

"Oh right sorry, so here it goes…"

"Winry I… I've realized that I love you, Winry"

"Wow Ed that was some joke"

"Uumm, yeah… So Winry, what will you say after that"

"I would probably say…"

"Yea…"

"Ed…I've also realized that I, I've fallen in love with you…Ed"

"Winry…"

She kissed him sofly, not knowing whats she doing, but her fellings for him are true, they might not have noticed their love for each other, but now they have.

* * *

Isn't this SOOOO COOOLLL!!

Roy:No...no is not...next time write a story about me and hawkeye...u've heard about us right...

Al:thats right, what happen to us anyway

You'll see Al and Roy ur request will come soon but, if you don't be patient, i will make hawkeye havoc...understood

Roy:Fine...

Hawkeye:I wonder whos in charge here...her or roy....hhmmm...


	2. Epilouge

One Year Ago…

"Winry don't do it!!I'm begging you!!!WINRY!!!"

"WINRY!!!!"

"You guys are the one whom pulled the trigger first, not knowing you've started a war. So now prepare to die."

"WINRY!!!!"

"I will not let you hurt her… I will protect her even if it cost me my Life!!! Thats what I will do to protect her…"

"Winry why are you doing this, why are you saving me???"

"Because Ed, you have to live and return Al to normal. You could say that this is what I only can do to thank you…for everything…"

"WINRY PLEASE STAY WITH ME!!!WINRY!!!"

"Oh right sorry, so here it goes…"

"Winry I… I've realized that I love you, Winry"

"Wow Ed that was some joke"

"Uumm, yeah… So Winry, what will you say after that"

"I would probably say…"

"Yea…"

"Ed…I've also realized that I, I've fallen in love with you…"

"Winry…"

"Brother thanks for getting my body back, but what about you?"

"I will be fine… I only did this not to turn my body back, but to turn yours back, right Al…"

"EDWARD!!!"

"WINRY!!!"

"WINRY SEE YOU SOON!!! WE'LL BE WAITING!!!"

"WIN---"

"---RY!!!"

One year later…

"Hmp, that was just a dream huh…but why that dream…why…"

"GOOD MORN---"

"Brother, its noon… you almost slept thru the whole day!!!"Al interrupted

"Yeah sorry…"Ed replied

"Everybody, I'm back!!!"

"Winry!!!"

"Man, one year away from home really is frustrating…"Winry said

"Al…Ed...What are you…?"

"Surprised right!!! We're back to normal…"

"So what happened to your automail?"Winry questioned

"I put it in display back in my room, to remember the memories that I've did to get our bodies back"

"So Al you've got a lot of things to do when you've got your body back right?"Winry asked

"That's right the first thing on the list is to I eat that pie!!!"

"Alright!!!So what about you Ed?"

"How 'bout I'll tell you in secret later…"Ed replied

Later on…

"So what was that you've really want to say when you got your body back…"

"To tell you again that I…"

"Yea…"

"I still love you Winry…"

"Same here Ed…"

"So should we celebrate to go eat dinner at central tomorrow…and while we're there, I want to check on something…"

"Alright"

He gave her a sweet kiss, they have been reunited after one year of disappearance, now they are together once again…


End file.
